Ikoku Irokoi Romantan
by MrsSherryWhitlockRiddle
Summary: Avete mai letto il manga o visto l'anime di Ikoku Irokoi Romantan? Bene, se lo avete fatto troverete molte similitudini tra questa FF e il bellissimo capolavoro di Yamane-sensei in quanto questa storia è un adattamento del suo manga con i personaggi di Death Note. Pairing: LightxL ovviamente.


Ikoku Irokoi Romantan

Un'intensa Nostalgia

MAR MEDITERRANEO – ISOLE SICILIANE  
CROCIERA DI LINEA. COSTA ALTISTA

-E' strano vederla qui. Siete in pausa?- colei che parlò era una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi ondulati con un vistoso cappello sulla testa. Indossava un corto vestitino rosso ed era appoggiata al parapetto della nave fissando un uomo dai corti e lisci capelli ramati e dagli occhi castani quasi tendenti al rosso. Era vestito con una finissima camicia bianca su cui faceva bella mostra di sé una cravatta annodata in modo a dir poco perfetto.  
-Oh… è un piacere rivederla, signora!- esclamò con la sua voce forte e profonda. –Sono qui perché sono stato informato del matrimonio a bordo di una giovane coppia giapponese e mi ero incuriosito!-  
-Ah… capisco!- fece la donna sorridendo mentre prestava la sua attenzione all'orizzonte.  
-Il kimono bianco della sposa era delizioso. Non è una cosa che si vede spesso in Italia.- disse contento. Anche lui fissò l'orizzonte rimanendo incantato dalla bellezza dei giochi di luce del sole rosso pronto a tramontare.  
Presto, però, la sua tranquillità venne spezzata da un suono squillante.  
-EHI TU! GUARDA DOVE STAI ANDANDO, STRANIERO!- esclamò un uomo dai capelli bianchi, con i baffi e piuttosto in carne.  
Si era rivolto ad un ragazzo dai capelli neri indomabili e sparati in tutte le direzioni. Gli occhi erano neri come la pece e risaltavano grazie a due profonde occhiaie che gli spalancavano lo sguardo. Indossava un lungo kimono legato in vita con un datejime (è un pezzo di stoffa che ricopre l'obi per mantenerlo ben saldo nda). Il petto, era scoperto lasciando intravedere una forte muscolatura e in basso si apriva dalle cosce fino a giù mostrando delle lunghe e toniche gambe.  
-E' così che pensate di poter trattare Eru, della famiglia Lawliet? Quando urti qualcuno devi scusarti! Non te la farò passare liscia!- esclamò il ragazzo.  
Intanto una piccola folla si era radunata fissando la scena.  
-Cos'è questa confusione?- chiese qualcuno.  
-Sembra che qualcosa l'abbia fatto arrabbiare!- esclamò in risposta una donna lì accanto.  
Light fissò il ragazzo. Parlava giapponese. "Oh…" pensò "…deve essere…"

Rinfresco del matrimonio di Eru Lawliet e Misa Amane.  
-Ho finalmente il piacere di presentarvi il signor Eru e la signorina Misa come marito e moglie!- gridò gioviale un uomo.  
Tutte le guardie del corpo e gorilla vari (^^ nda) fecero un inchino congratulandosi senza sosta con i novelli sposini.  
Misa, che era una giovane donna dai lunghi capelli biondi e che portava un lungo vestito attillato e senza maniche, ringraziava tutti portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
-Ehi, Eru non si sta comportando nel suo solito modo esuberante!- fece un energumeno al collega.  
-Hai ragione! Ma non penso si possa dire infelice con una donna così bella al suo fianco!- rispose l'altro.  
-Mi dispiace per la signora Lawliet… E' di sicuro troppo buona per quel ragazzo- replicò nuovamente.  
Alla fine i due sposi si diressero verso la loro stanza. Non passò nemmeno un minuto che la voce soave della neo signora Lawliet raggiunse il corridoio.  
-DANNAZIONE! NON NE POSSO PIÚ- gridò –Mi hai fatto mettere quel kimono… e tutti mi chiamano signora Lawliet… sono stufa!- esclamò rivolta all'ormai marito.  
-Davvero lo odi così tanto?- chiese il ragazzo –Siamo venuti in Italia perché volevi andare in crociera esclamò irritato.  
-Umpf! Me la sono meritata!- ringhiò –Sono stata costretta a sposare un ragazzo più giovane di me e che per di più non mi piace. GRR!- disse la donna prendendolo per il bavero del kimono, furiosa.  
-Cosa?! Neppure io volevo sposarti! L'ho fatto per il bene delle nostre famiglie!- replicò l'altro più irritato che mai.  
-Quella è la mia battuta!- ringhiò la bionda. –Come se volessi essere moglie di uno yakuza (mafioso giapponese nda)!-  
-Guarda che anche la tua famiglia è della yakuza!- le ricordò.  
-E comunque perché sei vestito in quel modo?- domandò ignorandolo completamente.  
-Non mi piacciono quei vestiti!- rispose il moro.  
-Se mio padre fosse ancora vivo, non avrei mai sposato questo idiota…- esclamò sdraiandosi sul letto e dando le spalle al ragazzo. –Sono un ostaggio… la mia vita è finita… non appartengo a questo posto…-  
-VA BENE!- gridò Eru infuriato. –Considerati divorziata! Me ne vado. Non sopporto neppure di guardarti!- disse pi uscì sbattendo la porta.  
Raggiunse il bar della nave e si sedette al bancone ordinando un drink.  
Non avendo nulla da fare cominciò a parlare con il barista.  
-Dicono che dietro ogni grande uomo ci sia una grande donna, lo sapevi vecchio mio?- esclamò Lawliet.  
Il barista gli sorrise e disse –Non parlo giapponese!-  
-E' tutto quello che sai dire?- chiese scocciato. Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra ma fu urtato da due uomini barcollanti evidentemente ubriachi.  
-Ahahahaha! Scusa! Scusa Samurai!- disse uno.  
-L'altro invece sbiascicò –Sushi Geisha!-  
Eru si infuriò guardandogli con occhi fiammeggianti.  
Com'è che si dice? Ah sì… Non svegliare il can che dorme.  
Cominciò a pestarli entrambi gridandogli le buone maniere.  
-Mi hai sentito?- la sua voce attirò l'attenzione di Light che si voltò, fissando la scena con un dito sotto il mento.  
-Ridere come un idiota è la tua idea di buona educazione?- ringhiò il moro. –Chiedi scusa con un po' più di convinzione! Ti insegno io l'educa…- si bloccò al tocco di una mano sulla sua spalla.  
-Attenda prego!- esclamò rivolto al moro. Subito dopo fissò i due ubriachi ed in italiano disse –Fuori di qui! Sono il capitano della nave!-  
E così i due si diedero alla fuga.  
Light si voltò a fissarlo finchè Eru irritato esclamò –Co-cosa? Hai qualche problema?-  
Light gli si avvicinò, gli prese le mani e le strinse muovendole su e giù in segno di saluto. –Buongiorno!- disse in italiano ma subito dopo parlò in giapponese. –Sono onorato di conoscervi, oyaboun-san (Capo della yakuza nda). E' impressionante come possiate andare contro ogni logica e mettervi a litigare con degli stranieri!-  
Il povero moretto lo fissò confuso. –Eh? Chi diavolo sei…?-  
-Sono come te, una persona che non ha dimenticato lo spirito giapponese!-  
-Eh?- Lawliet era sempre più confuso.  
-Un uomo tra gli uomini! Sono stato in Giappone 36 volte ma non ho mai incontrato una persona come te!-  
-Co-cosa? La-lasciami!-  
-Ah, mi scuso. Sono Light Kira. Lascia che ti offra da bere…- mentre Light continuava a parlare Eru pensò "Ma che cosa hanno gli italiani…? Voglio tornare in Giappone!"  
Dopo poco tempo, Eru si rilassò con quello strano ragazzo.  
-Ahahaha! Sei strano!- esclamò il moro. –Il Giappone ti piace davvero tanto?- Eru lo guardò con una mano che sorreggeva una gota.  
-Sì!- rispose il castano portandosi un bicchiere alle labbra. –Ma non sembra che importi, ogni volta che sorrido e mi avvicino la gente scappa. E parlo Giapponese, faccio davvero paura? Oh già, a parte le signore di una certa età. Loro sono molto amichevoli!-  
-Ah!- ridacchiò Eru. –Vuoi davvero parlare con noi? Se poi cercano di rimorchiarti è solo colpa tua. Potresti fare brutti incontri!- esclamò completamente rilassato.  
-La cultura giapponese è la più romantica di tutto l'oriente. Soprattutto…- Light lo fissò in modo seducente. –Uno come te… sei assolutamente perfetto con l'abito tradizionale!-  
Il moro si portò una mano dietro la testa scompigliandosi i capelli.  
-Oh, davvero? Non sono poi così perfetto!- esclamò sorridendo imbarazzato. –Mi piaci, Light! Dai, beviamo ancora un po'! Non trattenerti!-  
-Sì!-  
Dopo aver bevuto ancora qualche bicchiere Light ed Ero si diressero verso la cabina del primo.  
Eru si sdraiò sul letto esausto. –Fui!- sospirò –E' la tua cabina? E' piccolissima, siamo in terza classe? Io ho una suite!- disse Eru.  
-Ehehehe… il sakè è molto forte, non ne avrai bevuto troppo?- chiese Light. Aspetta dai, ti prendo dell'acqua.-  
-Sto bene!- fece Eru. –Lo bevo da quando ho quattro anni!-  
Light sorrise –Ahahah… Non può essere…-  
Prese la brocca dell'acqua ed un bicchiere e si voltò rimanendo abbagliato dal corpo del moro cominciando a versare l'acqua che cadde a terra ma Light se ne infischiò.  
"Oh…" pensò "…un kimono in disordine… è così bello…"  
Lasciò perdere la brocca ed il bicchiere e si sedette sul letto accanto al moro. –Eru… si sta facendo tardi. Non credi di dover tornare nella tua cabina? Ti sei appena sposato!-  
Eru si voltò su un fiancò e lo fissò –Non ci torno la dentro! Fammi restare qui stanotte!-  
-Oh… beh… Sei sicuro?-  
-Te l'ho detto, va tutto bene… Smettila di chiedermelo!- esclamò Lawliet sbadigliando.  
-Beh… in questo caso…- fece Kira togliendosi la cravatta e slacciandosi alcuni bottoni della camicia. Gli si avvicinò toccandogli un fianco dicendo –Eru, la tua pelle sembra delicata e morbida… posso toccarti?-  
-Uhm…?- mugugnò il moro aprendo gli occhi che precedentemente aveva chiuso.  
Light gli aprì il kimono all'altezza del petto toccandogli il ventre, soddisfatto. Con l'altra mano risalì lungo la coscia mentre Eru riusciva a pensare solamente che quel tocco era stranamente piacevole.  
Si fissarono negli occhi intensamente mentre la mano di Light si spostava verso l'interno coscia dirigendosi verso l'inguine.  
-Ehi… ma che cosa stai toccando?- chiese il moro sotto shock accorgendosi di quello che stava succedendo.  
Kira si abbassò verso il petto e cominciò a leccare un capezzolo –Va tutto bene. Non lascerò segni!- disse.  
-Ehi… L-l-light…?- fece Eru tremando.  
-E' la tua prima volta, vero?- esclamò il castano –Mi prenderò cura di te!- poi si abbassò a leccargli l'ombelico mentre con la mano faceva pressione sul bassoventre del ragazzo.  
Gli tolse il fundoshi (è quella specie di indumento intimo che alcuni giapponesi indossano al posto delle mutande nda) e prese tra le mani l'erezione svettante del moro portandosela alle labbra incominciando a leccarla lentamente.  
-Non è male, vero?- domando Light.  
-Cos… no, ma… Fare cose del genere non è un po'…- provò a dire ma la bocca gli venne bloccata dalle labbra del castano che le aveva congiunte in un bacio.  
-Non ti servono un uomo e una donna per la posizione del missionario!- fece Kira slacciandosi la cintura e calandosi di un poco i pantaloni e i boxer.  
Lentamente Light si portò una gamba di Eru sulla spalla poi lo penetrò.  
-Ah…- gemette il moro –Uhm… è diverso… Ah…-  
-Non direi.- gli rispose il castano dando una piccola spinta contro il bacino dell'altro. –In fondo stiamo solo facendo sesso, no?- si abbassò e congiunse nuovamente le loro labbra continuando a penetrare quel caldo corpo sotto il suo.  
Dopo qualche altra spinta vennero ed Eru si addormentò di botto, esausto.  
Il mattino seguente, Eru si svegliò solo sul letto. Si guardò intorno deluso. "Se ne è andato" pensò poi però notò un foglio poggiato su un tavolino lì accanto. Lo prese in mano e lo lesse:

Scusa. Ho dovuto lasciarti. Light Kira

Si vestì molto lentamente poi piano si diresse per i corridoi della nave. Si teneva al muro stando tutto gobbo toccandosi il sedere dolorante cercando di non camminare in modo ridicolo.  
Barcollando pensò "Maledizione! Dov'è andato? Come ha potuto farmi questo e poi andarsene?"  
-Ah… Ecco dov'eri finito, Eru! E' ora di andare! Dove sei stato ieri?- chiese Misa facendo sobbalzare il povero Lawliet.  
-Non mi sembri in forma. Stai bene?- fece poi notando la faccia stravolta del moro. –Ti aspettavo per scusarmi ma non sei tornato…-  
-M-Misa…-

E così il viaggio che aveva portato con se tante scoperte era giunto al termine…

-Grazie per aver viaggiato con la Costa Altista!- esclamò Light vestito da marinaio.  
Eru scese dalla nave e fissò il ragazzo sconvolto. Aveva un'aria famigliare.  
-AAAAAAH! T-t-tu L-l-li-light! Trovato!-  
-Uhm…?- Light lo fissò ed esclamò –Eru…-  
Gli prese le mani e gli sorrise –Co-cosa? Il mio Eru… La scorsa notte è stata incredibile… Non ho chiuso occhio. Non riesco pensare ad altro…!- fece estasiato.  
-Uhm.. perché hai la divisa?- chiese.  
-Sono un uomo di mare, non posso tenerti al mio fianco…- rispose.  
-Non è che mentre stavi con me eri di turno, vero?!-  
-Non facevo niente di male, stavo controllando la nave!-  
-Potevamo affondare!- affermò, Eru, scandalizzato.  
-CAPITANO, PER FAVORE, TORNI AL LAVORO!- gridarono altri marinai.  
Light gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte poi lo salutò. –Grazie per aver viaggiato con la Costa Altista!-

…Beh… con una sorpresa finale!

Fine

Eccomi con una nuova storia. Spero vi piaccia.  
Baci.


End file.
